Moving On
by TraditionalBonsai
Summary: Miku, a girl with a tragic past and the best friend she can ask for, goes to Ouran on a scholarship for Art. But when the Host club brings more bad memories than good memories, will she be able to stay? And what about when her childhood torturer shows up? Will she be able to open up and rely on people, and perhaps move on? Genre's will change in future.
1. Chapter 1

"Miku-chan! Miku-chan! Look what I got~!" A girl her age screamed. Miku turned around to look at the girl. She had long, straight black hair and dark purple eyes. Miku tilted her head.

"Yes, Anju?" She asked. Anju smiled and pulled out a kimono, white with pink flowers. Miku stared.

"I got the school to let you wear this! You know how you don't like the color yellow and all but you LOVE kimonos! Well at least you're going to school, right?" Anju asked. Miku stared then smiled, the corners of her lips curling into a smile. Miku was the same size of Anju, 5'4, but she had white hair and light, sky blue eyes. She thought over her name again. Her parents were right to name her Miku, she did look like a beautiful sky…

Her parents always loved her, after all.

A maid stepped into the room. "Misses, it's about time to sleep. You start your first day of high school tomorrow." Miku nodded and crawled under the fluffy blanket, Anju jumping in after her. Anju pulled her into a hug.

"Night, Miku-chan." She whispered. Miku nodded and drifted off to sleep.

~At the School~

"We're here! We're here!" Anju practically jumped out of the car, grabbing Miku's hand and dragging her after her. Miku sighed and looked hopelessly at the map. They were in the courtyard, apparently. Her classroom was classroom 1A, along with Anju's. Anju's body was thrown into hers, practically using her as a cushion. Miku groaned and looked up at the two individuals Anju had ran into. There was a tall man with black spiky hair and onyx eyes, accompanied by a smaller boy, with honey blonde hair and a certain shade of brown eyes. Two words came to Miku's mind. Strong and Cute.

The small boy gasped and jumped off the man's shoulders. The boy picked up Anju by her hand. Miku stared as she noticed the taller man was holding his hand out for her. As much as she wanted help getting up, she didn't trust that hand… She shook her hand and stood up by herself, sending a weak smile to the man. She looked back to the smaller individual.

"So you're a third year?" It didn't surprise her that Anju was already having a conversation. Miku sighed and walked over to Anju, whispering in her ear. Anju frowned. "You sure you don't want me to come with, Miku?" She asked. Miku shook her hand and waved to them, walking off to her classroom. She reached her room and walked in, looking straight at the teacher. The teacher smiled. A guy, sadly. She flinched at the smile.

"Ah, Miku… Well, class hasn't started yet and I don't see your sister here, so just wait in the back, okay?" She nodded silently and walked, only to be tripped. She groaned and looked up at a grinning boy. She felt threatened, and that grin was all too familiar… She shook her head and sent a glare his way, causing him to flinch and look away. She stood up and walked to the corner of the room, curling up and holding her knees to her chest. She ignored the staring until Anju walked in.

"MIKU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She stood up quickly, just to be slammed back down by Anju, who now had the whole class's attention. "YOU HAVE A BRUISE, WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" She screamed, holding up her arm. Miku looked at her arm. Anju was right, a small bruise was forming. She looked at the boy, who was now looking guilty… At least, she thought it was that one who tripped her. It was on the same side, after all, but he had a twin who looked just like him. She looked back and Anju and mumbled something inaudible to the rest of the class.

"I tripped." She said calmly. Anju frowned.

"I knew you would hurt yourself! I should have come with you! Come on, we'll do the introduction together!" She picked up Miku. Miku blinked, being confused. She was carried to the front of the room and heard Anju start talking. "Hi! This is me, Anju, and my sister, Miku. We're here on a scholarship! Miku's is for art and mine is for music! Also, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't touch Miku or try to make her do anything she's not comfortable with! And if you do, you'll be feeling MY wrath! That's about it, teach!" Anju smiled brightly, and Miku fought the slight blush she felt coming. Anju put her down in her seat, which happened to be right beside one of the twins. She also saw a brunette boy in the middle of them.

She shrugged it off and listened to the teacher. The final bell rang, which happened to be during math class, and Anju jumped out of nowhere, glomping her. "I MISSED YOUUU!" She screamed. Miku blinked. "Oh, and by the way, that short dude we ran in earlier told me to go to music room 3 after school, so let's try it! I guess he knows me more than I thought. So let's go!" She ran, and Miku ran after her, keeping pace with her easily. She threw open the doors to 'music room 3'. Miku stood awkwardly as rose petals floated around her.

"Welcome!" A group of boys said.

Miku looked around the room. She saw 5 boys who she remembered, the twins and the brunette, the small kid and the tall guy. She blinked as a blonde made his way over to them. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, beautiful princesses!" Miku stared questioningly as he started talking about types of some sort. She stiffened when he made his way over to her and grabbed her chin. "Or do you like someone like me…?" She blinked and then started to shiver. She tried to back away, but she couldn't move. She found tears forming in her eyes when Anju growled.

"Let my sister go now..." She growled, her hair covering her eyes in a shadow. The blonde let go of Miku and looked at her questioningly. Anju walked over and threw her arms around Miku, who was shivering uncontrollably and starting to cry. Miku buried her head in Anju's shoulder, and Anju continued talking. "How about you watch who you go grabbing next time, huh? You harassed my sister. Did you even care if she would be scared? Obviously not, because it didn't seem like you had a second thought." She glared up at them, sending a glare worse than the shadow kings. "Miku has a fear of being touched, so if I find you touching her again, I WILL hurt you. Got it?" The blonde slowly nodded, and Anju carried the calmed down Miku to a couch.

"Now, I believe one of you sent me here to talk to you, Honey-senpai?" She said. The whole room was full of shocked boys, how had this sweet girl turned so menacing? Honey nodded. He walked over, past the corner Tamaki was sitting in. Honey asked her something, and she thought about it for a minute. Then she nodded, and they made their way over to Miku.

"Hey, Miku-chan?" He whispered. Miku looked up and over to him. She wasn't crying, but her eyes still looked scared. "We're sorry, alright? Tama-chan didn't know. Do you forgive us?" Miku stared at the boy for a moment, then looked away and nodded.

"She said she didn't expect you to know anyway." Anju said. Honey looked at her.

"How did you know?" He asked, curiously.

"Telepathy. We sort of developed it over the years." She said, like it was nothing. Honey stared for a moment then nodded.

"Oh. Well, do you want to go eat some cake with me and Usa-chan?" He asked. Anju smiled brightly.

"Of course! Miku-chan, do you want some?" Miku looked up and shook her head. After all the hosts came to their stations and started entertaining girls, Miku stood up and started drawing. The twins made their way over and grabbed her notebook.

"Hey, what is this?" They said. She looked up at them and muttered something. "Sorry, can't hear you." They started flipping through the pages. She growled and stood up. "Uh-oh, kitty got claws!" They said, trying to act scared. She sighed and jumped over them, grabbing the notebook and jumping off one of their backs. She landed softly next to her sister. Anju hugged her.

"I knew you would succumb to the sweets, Miku!" Anju laughed. Miku smiled slightly and took a bite of cake.

The Host Club hours ended and the girls left except for Miku and Anju. Anju was laughing. "Hey, can we come by tomorrow too? I promise Miku will pick a host next time!" Miku looked at her like she had just given away a launch code. Anju glomped her and she sighed. When she opened her eyes, she saw Honey, The Twins, and Tamaki (who she had walked over to and apologized for freaking out, but even he could barely hear her.) nodding their head's yes.

"Of course!" They said in harmony. Miku sighed and was dragged out of the room by Anju. She turned and waved before disappearing behind the doors.

When she got home, Miku collapsed on the bed. It was a long day, and tomorrow would probably be longer.

Oh well. At least she had Anju to help her.

And with that, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Miku yawned and opened her eyes. She looked around and her eyes landed on Anju. "Miku-chann…" She whispered. Miku looked around and realized she was in the doorway of the Host club. She blinked and was now fully awake, looking back at Anju. "You need to pick a host, remember? I picked Tamaki today so if you want to come with me again…" She was interrupted by an aggravated looking Miku.

"I am not picking that _yarichin._" She said, looking quite serious. Anju looked at Tamaki, who was now in his 'emo' corner as Miku called it, then back to Miku.

"Miku! Don't call him a yarichin! How could you be so rude?" She shook her, and Miku groaned. Miku looked to her side to see the twins laughing.

"Did you hear her, Kaoru?" One said.

"How couldn't I?" The other replied. Miku looked confused, then she realized everyone was staring at her. She blushed slightly then sighed.

"I'll pick Haruhi. She's the only commoner girl here so she's probably more sensible than the rest of you…" She looked up to see the whole host club looking shocked. She tilted her head. "Something wrong…?"

"How did you know Haruhi is a girl?" The twins asked. She blinked.

"Are you that oblivious?" She pointed. "Her tank-top strap is showing." She was right. The costume Haruhi was wearing was slipping off her shoulder, revealing her tank top strap. Tamaki pushed her into the changing room and they all surrounded Miku and Anju.

"So... Now that you know Haruhi's secret, we'll have to make a compromise. Either you stay here as part of the club, or we can have you, how do you put it, removed from the grounds." She looked at the man who spoke, and he was looking serious. She stared at him, then balled her hands into fist. He wanted to try to remove her from Japan? Hah. She smirked, then started laughing. She looked up, looking like a maniac.

"Idiot. I don't care about the government system. It's all a joke… You were wondering why I wasn't in your records earlier, huh?" She took a step closer to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to her height. "Well let me verify. I don't have records. They didn't bother to put me down, I would have just been a thorn in their side. For 12 years they ignored me, acting as if I didn't exist. I still don't to them. I'll NEVER exist. I'll never mean anything. And if they start caring about me just because some stuck up guy tells them too, then let them! I don't care anymore." She let go of his shirt and pushed Anju's hand away. "I'm not coming back, Anju. Never again." She slammed the doors, leaving a shocked Anju in the room.

"Miku…" She whispered. She turned to Kyoya, looking at the floor. "You idiot. YOU JUST HAD TO CROSS THE LINE, DIDN'T YOU?!" She screamed. "YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU HAD TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS AND TRY TO CORNER HER!" She started to cry. Tamaki put his hand on her shoulder.

"Anju… We're sorry… But why did she say that? What happened to her?" Tamaki asked in a low voice. Anju rubbed her eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" She looked up at them and saw them nodding their heads. She sighed. "Miku was a victim of the black market. She was kidnapped when she was young, and they raised her till the age of 4. When she hit 4, they took her again and sold her. You can guess what happens next. It's why she's afraid of being touched. She's afraid of people getting close to her, because she doesn't want them to get hurt, she never talks because she's afraid they'll hear her and track her down again. I found her and I saved her, and I brought her with me for my first year of High School. I wanted her to open up, to stop hiding. But it's never going to work now…" She was trying to force back tears.

"We didn't know…" They said. "Is there anything we can do?" They asked.

"One thing. For me. I don't know where she went. She always disappears for weeks when she does this…" She whispered. "And she said she wasn't coming back, so I HAVE to try to find her, but I never can. So help me find her. Something could happen to her. It's the one thing you CAN do now." She looked at them.

"Of course we will." They said.

They split into groups. Kyoya went with Anju, Tamaki went with Haruhi, Kaoru went with Hikaru, and Honey went with Mori. Kaoru looked at Hikaru. "Hey, Hikaru... Isn't it horrible?" He whispered. Hikaru looked at him.

"Yeah…" Hikaru said. "I couldn't even imagine going through all that by myself…" He had his hands in his pockets, looking guilty. Kaoru sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky.

_Nobody can imagine that. She can imagine it because she's been through it before. I can't even begin to think of all she's been through. Scars emotionally and maybe even physically that nobody can fix, because she can't let them get close enough to help her._ He thought. They walked into a cemetery, and saw a single figure. They walked towards it, and noticed the long white hair. "Miku?" They asked. She turned her head, then turned back to the grave. They walked closer. Kaoru placed his hand on Miku's shoulder. She turned to him. She looked at him, but he noticed that she didn't look angry. She looked sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She turned back to the grave. He read the name. She turned to him and put a finger over her lips, and he assumed that meant she couldn't talk to them there. She grabbed their hands and led them behind her, walking. They walked for a while, before they reached a run-down house in the middle of nowhere. She turned to them.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We want to help you, Miku." Kaoru said. Miku sighed. She walked over to the house and opened the door, walking inside. To their surprise, the house was cleaned, and it looked like a normal house. "Is this your house?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not anymore... I take it Anju told you about me?" She asked. They nodded. "This is where I lived until I was four…" They looked sad.

"Oh…" Hikaru said. She sighed and sat down on a couch.

"I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. I just…" She crossed her arms and they sat down next to her.

"It's okay, Miku." They said, each putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at them.

"The night they were killed, they were talking about how they were done with the business. They said they loved me too much, and they couldn't let them hurt me. They told me to pack up, and we were going to move. I was happy, but… When we were going to the door, they were already outside. They were murdered in front of me, and all I could do is stand there, frozen in fear." She clenched her fists. "I couldn't let people near me, because I didn't want them to be hurt. I've been angry at myself because I just let my whole life, the life they died trying to save, go by in torture." She was starting to cry. "The thing is… the man who bought me… they honored him when he died. They gave him a grave, but did they give the good people a grave? No." She looked up. "I think it would have been easier for everyone if I actually didn't exist." She whispered. Hikaru stood up.

"Don't ever say that! Nobody should ever wish they don't exist! How idiotic are you!?" He yelled. She looked at him.

"But it's true. I've done nothing my whole life. I've only been a burden on everybody. I caused people to die, and it might happen again. If I didn't exist, none of this would have happened! NONE OF IT!" She shook her head. Hikaru stared at her, then sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Kaoru got up and hugged her too.

"The past has less meaning than the future. You will matter in the future. So don't ever say that." They said. She stiffened and then lowered her head, buring it in Hikaru's chest.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for." They said. She nodded, and they sat there for a while.

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru?" She said. They tilted their heads.

"Yeah?" They said in unison.

"I'm picking you as my host Monday." She said, and they smirked.

"We knew you'd make the right choice." They said. They sat there for another minute before realizing she was sleeping. Hikaru smirked and picked her up bridal style.

"Kaoru?" He said.

"Yes?" Kaoru said.

"Call them. She's staying with us for the weekend." Kaoru nodded.

"Hey, Boss? We found her, but she fell asleep and we don't know her address, so she'll be staying at our place for the weekend. Have fun!" Kaoru said.

"WAIT A SECOND YOU DEVI-" Kaoru closed the phone on the screaming Tamaki. He smirked, and then called the limo driver to take them home. He looked at the sleeping Miku in Hikaru's arms, and then at Hikaru. Hikaru looked at him.

"Who doesn't love playing with fragile toys?" They said in unison.

**Fun facts time!**

**1\. Yarichin means 'man whore' in Japanese!**

**2\. Miku wakes up more talkative, but she is also half asleep and very oblivious.**

**3\. Anju means, in hindu and Japanese, 'My angel' or 'The one who lives in my heart'**

**4\. Miku's parents didn't have white hair, and the only sign of the gene was at the least was 60 generations ago, so Miku's hair was a miracle.**


End file.
